


SCP Poems - Series I

by AsianTapWater



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianTapWater/pseuds/AsianTapWater
Summary: The first part of my project to write a poem for every single SCP article (excluding -J, -EX, -ARC), starting with SCP-001.Tags, warnings, and possibly rating will be updated as I write more poems.
Kudos: 3





	SCP Poems - Series I

### 001

Am I an Angel  
Or a child?  
You will never know.

Perhaps a building  
Or a king.  
The truth, they will not show.

What am I?  
I am none, and I am all.

Am I even real?  
You’d be dead before you know.

I am the first.  
And I am certainly not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> SCP-001


End file.
